fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014/GD Gaming
* Day 1 Hello, everybody! This is GD Gaming Studios, and we welcome you, to the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive, better known as E3! I bet it sounds familiar to some of you all. As you all know, today there was (and still might be) a ton of news revealed by Nintendo! What better time to say what I have in store for you. Today, I would like to reveal that GD Gaming Studios and Nintendo have formed a temporary contract that allows our company to co-produce Nintendo games in exchange for your favorite GD Gaming classics to be available on the E-Shop. With that being said, let's talk about the games that we have in store! Kirby: Dimension Ring Kirby: Dimension Ring is a special Kirby game that we have developed. It's one of the most complete games we have made as part of the deal. It features Kirby as he travels to stop a mysterious villain who is creating rings to engulf the universe. Players can use a special Dimension Kirby to blow obstacles away and knock down enemies. One of the key features is the feeling of three dimension playing using a 3D Direct star. You can interact with objects in front and behind you while sticking to one layer. It allows us to stick to the classic 2D feeling while implementing a 3D feeling. However, we are planning on creating a completely 3D sequel called "Kirby Ultra Star" in the near future. Kirby Ultra Star focuses on the 3D platforming allowing Kirby to explore new areas. Kirby can use a new item called the Ultra Warp Star to launch himself through the world quickly, showing just how vast the game is. There are new copy abilitys as well, and I will reveal two of them-Clock Kirby, and Medieval Kirby. Super Mario Bros: The 8-Bit Adventure Super Mario Bros: The 8-Bit Adventure is a game that will only be available on the Nintendo E-Shop for both 3DS and Wii U. It is similar to New Super Mario Bros in that it is a rehash of the original Mario. As you can see, even the characters are in their original outfits. However, for those who are interested in making it feel newer, there is an option to change the colors and designs. Mario Kart Asteroid Mario Kart Asteroid is another game that can be expected to come out soon. All of the stages and characters have already been confirmed...or have they? Mario Kart Asteroid will also be getting many different packs of DLC. These will include characters, courses, new modes of battle, kart parts, and more. The game will also come with day one DLC. This will introduce 3 new characters, those being the Sprixie Princess, Nabbit, and Plessie. It will also come with 2 new cups, one nitro and one retro. Mario Party 11: Best Wishes! Mario Party 11: Best Wishes is a game for the Wii U that will be coming out soon. The game will be the first Mario Party to feature online connectivity. You can connect with up to 4 other people, vote on what boards to play, and then you can face off to see who wins. Whoever wins will win special versions of Mario Party Points called MPIP, Mario Party Internet Points. These special points are an equivalent to money-about 100 MPIP is a penny. You can use this "money" to buy upgrades for how to play online, or buying DLC! Super Smash Bros. Scuffle Super Smash Bros. Scuffle is a new Super Smash Bros game that will be coming out. Unlike past Smash Bros games, there are more than just a few modes for fighting-there's also different story modes for single player, creating your own stages, customizing movesets, and more. One of the special free DLC packs that will be coming out soon allows you to play as your Mii. Unlike SSB4 where your Miis can be one of three types, this special type of Mii is completely customizable. His attacks are only the pure base-you can change the many attributes of them to have your own special character that you can save using a special figure to take around with you. Of course, the Miis are not the only customizable character-everyone can be customized slightly. Mario and Luigi: Power Players A new Mario and Luigi game is coming soon. The title, Power Players, represents the fact that Mario and Luigi will be able to use special powers to travel to different versions of one overworld. The Legend Of Zelda: Hero's Encryption Another new game is The Legend Of Zelda: Hero's Encryption. A mysterious villain creates an evil clone of Link that is causing havoc using what appears to be an Anti Triforce. Link must set off to stop the bad Link in order to clear the mix up. You can power up your weapons with the Triforce. The Power piece strengthens them, the Wisdom piece creates added effects to solve more puzzles, and the Courage piece normally has a good effect on the user. Day 2 Welcome back, everybody! Last time, we talked about a lot of games that were part of our exclusive Nintendo Deal. Today, we're going back to the classic games that are developed by our company alone and giving you some new games to look forward to and more info on the ones you already know. Before we get to that, I want to talk a bit about the upcoming features for the GD Port. We're planning on bringing some of the features from the GD Realm and changing them to fit the new GD Port. One of the biggest changes is that the GD Port will now be supporting Wi-Fi, meaning that you can connect online to play games. This allows for a ton of special apps that would normally require internet such as Youtube to be released through the GD Intershop. In addition, some of our games will be compatible with a new piece of hardware for the GD Port, currently titled under the name "Press Port". This adds touch sensitivity to our games, and now you can tap and slide your finger across the screen. This includes a small plastic like cover that can be placed over the screen to connect your finger to coordinates. Now, onto the games! Legacy Of The Z-Verse Legacy Of the Z-Verse is still a work in progress. Today I want to talk about a special new mode that's being introduced-the multiplayer mode. It can be up to 2 players, and the 2nd player will control Sir Jordus while the first one controls Araceli. The multiplayer mode contains a bunch of mini games that can be played to go against each other. These mini games are a wide variety-from basic objectives that only require a few button presses, such as trying to destroy the most land in a giant metropolian area, to more complex controls such as actually fighting against each other using the regular controls. GD Festival GD Festival is an upcoming party game that's fun for all friends. You can play in numerous different party modes with up to 8 people in the action, choosing a wide variety of GD Gaming characters, and 2 special third party characters-White from Zentech Studios and Frolo from Fritez Franchise! If you don't have anybody to play with, you can still use CPUs to play, or enjoy all of the single player activities! This includes a special story mode where your favorite GD Gaming heros and villains team up to have some fun and games before a mysterious entity comes to ruin the show, as well as a special puzzle mode. Danny's Adventure 2 Danny's Adventure's sequel looks and acts a lot like it's predeccesor. It contains a Story Mode, where you can play with up to 4 people as they talk and walk through the stages all the way to the end. There's also a ton of extra modes, such as Minigame Mode, where you can take a break from the action to play some quick extra modes, and a Tropby Mode to look at your collection. Perhaps the most unique of the new modes is the new online mode, Launcher Mode. In this game, you can customize your very own "Danny Doll" which can come to life when you play online with other people. Customizing it gives it unique attributes when your Danny Dolls compete with each other in different ways. The more wins you get, the more unique customization options you get to make your doll better. Polar If anybody remembers one of our previous presentations, you might remember that we introduced a new game called Polar. Well, now is the time to talk a little more about the game. Polar is a puzzle game starring different characters with their own unique backstories as they all travel and eventually meet each other and gang up. The first of the stories begins with Fuoc, a Feulyx, which is a small lynx-like creature. This Feulyx was under attack by a forest fire and ditched by his tribe members. Now, Fuoc must gather as much supplies as he can as he begins a hunt to find a new tribe. Fuoc walks around what at first is a 2D world, but players can interact with the environment to shift the angle and reveal that it's a 3D world. Fuoc is quick and agile, being able to leap over obstacles and dash through falling paths, but he's far too young to be attacking on his own, so he must avoid enemies. On the other hand, another character named Ghiechi is a yeti like creature who was caught by humans and banished to the Arctic, and now he must escape. His world is completely 3D and mazelike. Ghiechi is tough and can roll into enemies and smash into them, but his heavy weight doesnt let him jump like Fuoc, meaning he must climb up rocky surfaces. Jr. Jr is a music game where your main character travels through different environments and you must react to the beat of the music. You can press buttons to collect notes, and move your character across guitar like lines to strengthen the music. It is one of the many games that can be enhanced with the Press Port, allowing you to tap and slide your character to move and collect notes for a smoother experience. Capestar Capestar will be at first an Intershop only game, and will be released with a physical copy later on. It is a ball and paddle game where you launch a star as you try to climb to the top of the stage. It makes use of online connectivity, as you can make stages and share them with friends or all over the world. Pen And Sword Another Intershop only game, this game is unique as it requires the Press Port. You draw and trace symbols across the screen to use one of over 100 different power ups that can be used to interact with the levels in a race to the end. * Day 3 After overcoming a mysterious delay, we're proud to finish off E3 with an exclusive look at what we've been planning in the studios. Almost everything here is completely new stuff, so there won't be a single piece of information that you already knew. Once again, we apologize for being slightly late to the presentation, but without further ado, let's get started! Super Mario 3D Paradise To start off, I want to announce a couple of new games that will be part of the exclusive Nintendo deal. This first one is essentially a successor to Super Mario 3D World for the Wii U, where Mario and his friends are off to adventure in a completely 3D environment. This time, our adventure takes us far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi have invited Princess Peach on a hot air balloon ride throughout the kingdom. Bringing along some of her Toads and Toadsworth for company, the group sets sail to see some sights, but little do they know that the evil Bowser is tagging right behind and watching them. As the group nears an island in the sea, Bowser unleashes a storm of strangely powered up Bullet Bills to bring the ride to a sudden halt as everyone falls down towards the ocean. When Mario and Luigi wake up from their fall, they find out that the inhabitants aren't in the best condition either-their homeland has been threatened by Bowser after he took all of their prized possessions to power up his troops, and tried to make a deal exchanging the Princess for their stuff back. Mario tries to settle the dispute to go stop Bowser, and their latest journey begins. Sure enough, Bowser's minions have been strengthened by some of the mysterious items of the island. Mario and the crew also have a wide array of new powerups to stop Bowser this time, ranging from the string-shooting Web Flowers to the very same Bowser Axes that were previously used as misplaced decor in his castles. The Hammers from Donkey Kong also make a surprise return as a temporary power-up as well. Pokemon Conquest 2 Unlike the last game, this one is especially new with little info that we can really talk about. The sequel to Pokemon Conquest takes us to a new journey where a mysterious island south of Ransei invades the home of Arceus claiming the land as their own. These strangely hostile humans also have a rather powerful Pokemon on their sides-the exact same Black Rayquaza that appeared to Nobunaga, a cruel and ruthless Dragon Pokemon that only appears to those with the strongest ambitions. Precinct Some of you might have heard of an upcoming title simply named "Precinct", and it's finally time to give a little more info about it. This game is a life simulator, if you would call it that, where your avatar is the new governor of a peaceful state that you can build to your own liking in order to attract other people. These towns you create can be sent to others around the globe in a second part where your avatar "takes a vacation" in the new town. Of course, being a governor is not an easy job. You'll have to pay close attention to your villagers as well if you want them to stay, and there are some very unique ones. Things get more hectic when a special tribal village enters your town as well, and dealing with them so they don't invade your property makes for a strategy game where your tower defense skills come in handy to stop them. GD Boost While rumors of a racing game have been passed around by us, I'm proud to prove the rumors true as the new GD Boost is driving your way. As a semi-sequel of sorts to the previous game GD Festival, the characters are a little more competitive as they drive their own vehicles around to get to the finish. This game will include all characters that were playable in GD Festival, including the two third-parties. While characters have two or three vehicles unique to themselves, you can easily create your own karts for anyone to use. It takes a lot to know just what kind of stats a kart could have to suit each character, and the combinations are endless. Be it a giant hovering monster truck, a mobile prehistoric exhibit, or even something as weird as a basic shopping cart, the possibilities are endless! Expanding Roles This is definitely a decision we've thought about, and in fact it isn't a game. In fact, the decision has to do without games entirely! GD Gaming is proud to announce that they'll be expanding their merchandise to more than just basic consoles. With all the stuff we have created and the technology in common use today, we're planning on also becoming a video game movie company with special movies being released through our consoles. One of our previous thoughts was expanding our games and consoles reach as well, from creating mobile versions of classic games to creating more multifunctional systems, but these are all a work in progress. Epilogue And with that, we conclude our showcase at E3. Thank you all for taking the time to tune in, and we'll see you soon at a later date! Category:GD Gaming Studios